


One night at Freddy's

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of bored youths, too old to go trick or treating, decided to challenge each other to a bravery test in an abandoned pizzeria, its current run-down and gloomy appearance so far from its colorful and lively past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> in case you’re unfamiliar with Five Nights at Freddy's, [here’s the map](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beloniika/47844741/9092/9092_original.png) with my wonderful Paint edits, since in the official map the entrance doesn’t appear o.O

Twelve boys in their late teens gathered in front of an abandoned pizzeria, its current run-down and gloomy appearance so far from its colorful and lively past. Those days ground to an abrupt halt following the mysterious disappearance of three children from the premises, cold cases to this day, and people from the neighborhood have been steering clear of the locked and police-taped building for over ten years.

Until tonight, of course, when a group of bored youths, too old to go trick or treating and mindful of the scolding they got the previous year for vandalizing houses with eggs and toilet paper, decided to challenge each other to a bravery test.

  
  
“Are we seriously going through with this? They’re going to demolish this shithole for a reason...” the youngest of the group, Sehun, sighed as he shoved his hands deep in his hoodie’s pockets, managing to keep his usual mask of indifference in place: he himself didn’t know whether he was thrilled or intimidated by the dare.

“Shush, it was the best thing of our childhood,” Minseok interrupted him, shoving him lightly. Junmyeon and Yixing nodded along enthusiastically, Kris a little less so; Luhan looked dubious, memories of creaking mascots and their fake cheerfulness resurfacing and making him reconsider his participation.

“Of course it was,” Sehun sneered unimpressed, with a roll of his eyes. Next to him, Jongin tried (but failed) to cover a grampas with a cough.

Minseok leveled the little punks with a blank yet piercing stare. “You are only 4 years younger than me, what are you talking about.”

“Did you seriously like those eerie animatronics?” Luhan suddenly piped up, turning to Minseok.

“I always cried whenever my parents dragged me here,” Tao commented off-handedly with a far look in his eyes...once he finally stopped staring at the gravel to glance up at the desolate building, the cause of many a tantrum even way back when.

Done confabulating on the side, Baekhyun clapped to call everybody’s attention. “Enough already with the chit-chat, are we entering or not?”

When everybody turned in their direction, Chanyeol took it in his hands to explain the rules.

“Since Tao is such a pussy--”

“HEY!”

“--we could enter in pairs, but it wouldn’t be fun,so let’s just pick some of us to have a companion, while the others will enter alone.”

“I’m not a wuss, I’ll enter!” Tao insisted, stomping a foot on the ground petulantly, “But I demand we go to Shake Shack once we’re done with this crap,” he huffed, crossing his arms on his chest and raising his head defiantly.

“IF you make it out alive…” Baekhyun rocked on his heels while he taunted the crybaby with a sing-song voice, receiving a watery glare from Tao.

Junmyeon decided to intervene and finally let the courage challenge begin.

“Stop teasing him, guys. Chanyeol, finish explaining what we’re supposed to do.”

The gangly boy assessed the thankful hug Tao gave Junmyeon with a smirk, but accomplished.

“Okay, so…Do you all have a flashlight and your phones?” Some nodded, others waved said objects in confirmation. Chanyeol continued, “Good, ‘cause we have to take a photo in all the rooms and collect whatever souvenir you want from the security office, situated on the opposite end of the building, but don’t rush, you have to stay inside at least five minutes. All clear?”

A chorus of “yes!” followed his instructions, then they proceeded to a series of rock-paper-scissors exchanges to select the three lucky ones who’d choose a partner to enter the dilapidated place: Jongdae, very chivalrously, gave up his privilege to Tao, who erupted in relieved sobs and between a sniff and a hiccup he picked Sehun as his companion. Chanyeol ain’t got time for that and greedily held tight onto his chance to choose Jongin (whether because his bravery was all a façade or because he wanted an excuse to stay alone with the younger boy in a scary setting -cue all the mental imageries of a distressed Jongin seeking Chanyeol’s protection-, it wasn’t given to know). Kyungsoo, to the addressed boy’s surprise and relief, chose Luhan, who smiled brightly and acknowledged him with a handshake and shoulder bump.

Pairings out of the way, Baekhyun called for the last round of rock-paper-scissors to decide the order in which the unlucky ones would enter the former pizzeria, this time. Kris’ reaction to being the first one sounded akin to a wounded animal; gathering all the pride and responsibility of being one of the oldest in the group, Kris marched towards the run-down building, deaf to the encouraging cheers of his friends so focused on his self pep talk as he was, and then all went dark.

The tension the people outside felt couldn’t compare to Kris’, who frantically fiddled with the flashlight before starting his exploration, but they were on edge regardless. Yixing had his phone out to check how long the taller friend had been inside, envisioning Kris walking briskly -but not too much- from room to room with strained ears and wide open eyes to pick up any suspect sound or movement.

Exactly two seconds after the allotted five minutes, Kris’ tall figure resurfaced from the pizzeria’s entrance, only to slip a bit a foot past the threshold, a moldy Cola cup held carefully and at a safe distance as he let his long legs carry him to the safety of the sidewalk.

“Cellphone, please,” Chanyeol demanded, hand already open and stretched in Kris’ direction, who unceremoniously shoved the cup in his friend’s proffered hand to fish his phone from his leather jacket and open the camera roll, showing everyone he effectively checked the dozen of rooms that constitute the themed restaurant.

“Alright, next!” Baekhyun called, suppressing a laugh at Chanyeol’s disgusted face and frenetic rubbing of his hand on his jeans, old Cola cup discarded on the ground and its disgusting contents pouring slowly onto the concrete like molasses.

Luhan and Kyungsoo had a flashlight each and they turned them on before entering. Luhan hesitated, at first, but when they went past the entrance hallway and into the main room of the restaurant, with its rotting stage and dusty tables, he thought, “To hell with it,” and linked arms with Kyungsoo, who jumped a bit at the contact but said nothing, proceeding further into the building with careful steps and dragging the older boy along.

Unbeknownst to Luhan, what started as a bravery test for all of them turned mostly into a prank at his expenses. Like every other idea the group of friends partook in and that ended badly (see past Halloween’s pranks in the neighborhood), it started from Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who randomly picked a paper strip with one of their friends’ names from a hat and subsequently informed everyone but the person concerned of the “little change of plans”, agreeing beforehand that whoever enters with Luhan will have to scare him out of the place to avoid a punishment. It was a bit hard to pull off, especially because for whatever reason Chanyeol insisted on entering in pairs but not all of them could (‘whatever reason’ being pairing with Jongin and teasing Tao), and also on playing it fair with the good ol’ rock-paper-scissors. ‘Playing it fair’ my ass: bless Luhan’s competitive self, he was so focused on the circle of hands, he didn’t notice the ones who lost signaling the others to throw a certain symbol and rig the game.

A shriek echoed through the abandoned building and outside, causing the waiting group to giggle mischievously.

“What? What happened?” Kyungsoo felt himself being propelled forward by Luhan, who pushed to get away from whatever he saw.

“Oh my...Gah! That puppet carcass freaked me out, I’m sorry,” the elder apologized, taking a calming breath and grabbing Kyungsoo’s arm once again, mutely begging him to lead the way.

They proceeded in a tense silence, Luhan’s heart threatening to slam through his ribcage with how fast it was beating. He didn’t protest when Kyungsoo gave him his flashlight to take steadier photos of the stage where the three main animatronics (a bear, a bunny, and a chicken) used to play, of the backstage where the puppets have been resting for the past ten years, of the dining room at large, and a quick snap at the drawn curtains of the fox’s Pirate Cove and its “out of order” sign.

“I think we’ve been here for more than five minutes,” Luhan observed with trembling voice, at which the black haired boy answered pragmatically, “My phone says we have three minutes left.”

Preferring to trust Kyungsoo than to let go of him or the flashlights to check himself, the elder bit the bullet and continued their exploration, secretly thankful for the slight increase of pace the other boy conceded.

They just left the restroom, after taking photos of both the male and female toilets, when Kyungsoo turned with a dramatic gasp to face whatever was in the far corner of the dining room, lingering by the stage, and ran to the left to hide in what Luhan presumed was the security booth, leaving the brunet behind. Not sure of what Kyungsoo saw nor if the coast was clear, Luhan hid further in the restroom, going as far as locking himself in a stall and sitting on a toilet with his legs pulled up, deciding to let a few minutes (seconds?) pass before Kyungsoo will retrieve him or before he’ll have to find Kyungsoo.

“If something happens to him, I’d never forgive myself for it,” Luhan eventually thought. He wiped the tears he didn’t even notice trailed down his cheeks and quietly unbolted the stall door, peeking and listening carefully to be sure he was alone before tiptoeing to the restroom entrance. Clenching his fists, Luhan dashed towards the security office, only to find it empty, both doors wide open; he even checked under the desk, but there was no trace of Kyungsoo. Panicked, he turned to the monitors, hoping against hope that smashing some buttons would make them light up after a decade of inactivity and no power service.

A tinge of hope raised when Luhan heard some steps on his left: he turned expectantly and almost fainted on the spot when Freddy Fuzzbear’s worse for wear mask appeared on the other side of the window. At the animatronic’s first hint of movement to enter the office, Luhan booked it, escaping from the side he came from and screaming his head off all the way to the restaurant’s entrance, too busy to welcome the fresh night air properly while rushing towards his friends.

Feeling like he played three consecutive football matches, Luhan straightened up from his half-bent position gasping for air and exclaimed, “It was not funny! Kyungsoo!” He turned, half expecting the younger boy to be tottering towards them in Freddy’s costume sooner or later, but it was not the case. Perplexed, the second oldest was about to head back in when someone screamed bloody murder from the pizzeria.

“Shit!” the eleven boys echoed.

“Kyungsoo!” Luhan shouted and ran back in the building, followed by Chanyeol, Jongin, Kris and Minseok. Inside, in front of the Pirate Cove, they found Freddy’s suit facing down, the mask’s muzzle keeping the headpiece slightly raised from the littered ground.

“Kyungsoo, stop playing. The prank is over, you won.” Chanyeol chuckled nervously as he kneeled to turn their friend to face up and removing the bear head, assuming Kyungsoo fell and couldn’t move with the bulky costume.

What presented in front of them made the five boys recoil in horror: rather than Kyungsoo’s face, all they could see was the back of his head, viciously twisted on his purpling neck; a dull thud resonated in the room when his head hit the floor, neck bent limply forward. Chanyeol, going against his better judgement, flipped Kyungsoo’s body once again, only to drop on the floor and promptly shuffle backwards.

Kyungsoo was looking up with glassy eyes, his face scratched and blood trickling from his hairline where the metal bands that held the bear head digged in the forehead, his jaw dislocated in a grotesque exaggeration of a pained, muted scream.

“Kyungsoo!!” Luhan screamed, lunging for their friend’s lifeless body, but Minseok and Kris held him back, eventually managing to drag the kicking guy outside to inform the rest of the group of the tragedy and call the cops.

Chanyeol was still on the floor, staring in horror at one of his best friends’ corpse with a trembling hand to cover his mouth; Jongin rubbed Chanyeol’s back comfortingly, looking everywhere but at Kyungsoo’s dead body. They left the place soon after the oldest three, anguished cries of their friends who just heard what happened audible from inside the restaurant.

Stepping past the swinging doors to the entrance hallway, Jongin stopped in his tracks and whipped his head to look back at the dark dining area: it was pitch black, but Jongin could’ve sworn he saw the flash of two round lights in the general direction of where he vaguely remembered was the fox animatronic’s stage.

“Jongin?” Chanyeol called with a feeble voice, snapping the younger boy’s attention.

“I think I saw...nevermind, let’s go.”

 

 

 

“Thank you, Luhan,” Kyungsoo muttered as he gleefully left the security office from the West Hall door and stealthily rushing to the backstage, where the older boy got scared of a harmless bear costume less than five minutes prior. It gave Kyungsoo an idea of what to do to prank Luhan: he only needed a distraction to separate, and knowing what a scaredy cat Luhan was (not as much as Tao, though), Kyungsoo could count on the elder to stay behind and hide in the toilets for a little while if he pretended to see something.

Eyes used to the darkness, foregoing using the flashlight to avoid being noticed by his “victim”, Kyungsoo located the mascot suit soon enough and wore it as fast as he could. He rushed back to the security booth, planning to assume a robotic pace in case Luhan emerged from his hiding spot right at that moment, but the taller boy preceded him. The older boy was frantically tinkering with the keyboards until he turned with an hopeful expression towards who he thought was Kyungsoo, only to have the color drain from his face when he was welcomed by Freddy’s fuzzy muzzle instead.

Smirking beneath the mask, Kyungsoo started to move inside the office, immediately prompting Luhan to run off and bang against things in his haste of finding the entrance, flashlight nearly useless with how much his hands were shaking. Kyungsoo didn’t bother to follow him.

He felt sorry for Luhan, but he couldn’t help but laugh his ass off as he removed the stuffy bear head. The boy was shrugging the costume off when he heard some rustling coming from the other side of Pirate Cove’s curtain, noticing only then that it was open.

The mascot’s head bounced on the ground when Kyungsoo let go of it, looking aghast at the pair of flickering eyes staring at him from the blackness of the cove.

In the blink of an eye, Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure he really saw it, a yellower yet dirtier version of Freddy appeared in front of him like an hologram, more unsettling than the original with its empty eye sockets and hanging jaw.

Kyungsoo couldn’t brace himself for the fourth restaurant’s animatronic, Foxy, to spring into action.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be posted on Halloween but I managed to do so only now, orz (in my defense, it turned out longer than expected). Anyway, the haunted house clip from Showtime reappeared on my tumblr dash, and the Halloween update for Five Nights At Freddy’s 4 recently came out, so i finally got around to finish this ficlet i drafted several months ago.  
> Disclaimer: I've never played the game,but rather watched several videos on youtube :L who cares, i'm not strictly following the game's story, only the general gist of the first installation u.ù


End file.
